My Transparant Umbrella
by Icha Akada
Summary: Dan CHHIIIT… JEDUMM… terdengar suara alarm mobil "WHAA" aku melihat mobil Mazda berwarna hitam itu menabrak pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat halte aku berdiri, entah ini refleks atau memang rasa kemanusiaan ku yang terlalu tinggi hingga tanpa berfikir panjang aku berlari menuju mobil itu dan berusaha mengeluarkan para pemiliknya. Warning: Ini hanya hasil asli sang newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: typo and ini adalah hasil karya asli saya sang amatir. Romance

_MY TRANSPARANT UMBRELLA_

Hari ini cuaca di kotaku begitu labil. Pagi tadi cuacanya begitu cerah, secerah senyum ku saat melihat nilai yang tertera di quiz Statistik, _well I got _A+, memang dari semua mata kuliah, hanya Statistik inilah yang paling aku kuasai, yang lainnya … cukup dengan nilai A or B nya, tidak lebih dan jangan sampai kurang atau bisa-bisa IP-ku semester tiga ini menjadi _bad record _untuk beasiswaku .

Keinginanku untuk pulang cepat jadi terhambat, karena hujan deras yang mengguyur kampusku yang tercinta.

"Hmm… gimana caranya supaya bisa pulang tapi _nggak_ kehujanan ya. Hufft… coba aja si Nadya udah pulang_in_ payungku kemarin pasti sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku yang nyaman, lima belas menit yang lalu. Kemana juga _tuh_ anak, _tumben_ hari ini dia _nggak_ ngajakin aku pulang _bareng_".

Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang "terkurung" disini, mungkin ada sekitar setengah penghuni kelasku yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mereka ada yang sibuk gosip, _update_ status, baca buku, pacaran, termangu di depan laptop dan banyak lagi, tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat menikmati hujan sore ini.

Sekarang pukul 16.00 WIB, setengah jam sudah aku terduduk di bangkuku, langit yang ku kira akan menerang beberapa menit lalu hingga kini tetap gelap and tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"_Oh my gosh_… sampai kapan langit di atas sana menangis. Cup…cup… berhentilah menangis wahai langit… bukan aku tidak bersyukur atas manfaat dari air matamu itu, tapi hari ini aku sudah sangat lelah, ujian selama satu minggu itu sangat melelahkan lagi pula ini kan _weekend_".

Aku menyenderkan kepala di atas meja, ya aku mulai merasa nguantuk (artinya dosisnya lebih besar dibandingkan dari kata mengantuk), tapi aku menahannya sekuat mungkin untuk tetap terjaga and tiba-tiba.

Di dalam kelas

"Dar…"

"Astaga…" kataku dengan segera mengangkat kepalaku

"Aduh… sakit tau Ra…imut-imut tapi batok kepalanya keras juga"

"Nadya… kamu itu kagetin aku saja sih… rasakan kerasnya batok kepalaku"

"Nyesel banget _gue_ _ngagetin elu_ Ra" katanya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"hahaha… _sorry..sorry_… _nggak_ sengaja kok.."

"_Anyway_ _thank you_ ya udah mau nungguin_ gw_"

"Sohibku yang gembul dan sedang _kegeeran_ ini. _Gw_ itu bukan nungguin _loe_ tapi nungguin hujan yang nggak berhenti (muka Nadya menjadi semakin _manyun_), _but anyway_ mana payung _gue_"

"Oh soal itu… hehehe"

"Wah kalo sudah senyum-senyum _gaje_ seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang _loe_ sembunyi_in_, jangan bilang payung _gw_ yang mahal itu rusak atau hilang" jawabku menyelidik

"_Ah_ paling hanya tiga puluh ribu rupiah _kan_"

" _wuih_ kalau memang harganya sebesar itu, _gua_ akan beli sepuluh"

"Memang harganya berapa _sih_? (Sambil ngeluarin dompet untuk membayar)

" Seratus lima puluh ribu"

"_What_… 150?" jawabnya sambil menutup dompetnya sebagai tanda batal untuk membayar

"Ribu ya bukan belas ribu"

"Gila… mahal _banget_ Ra.."

" Ya iyalah, secara _gue _belinya secara online langsung dari Jepang sana"

"Ya Ampun… payung _transparant_ yang hanya mampu nampung badan _gw_ seorang diri itu ternyata mahal banget ya"

" haha… _gak_ usah jujur seperti itu juga Nad, semua orang juga sudah tau (kalo _loe_ itu gendut ), _so_ mana payung _gw_?"

" Hmm… _gw _punya kabar baik dan buruk tentang payung _loe_ yang MAHAL itu. Pertama, kabar baiknya payung itu_ nggak_ rusak _and_ yang kabar buruknya payung itu sekarang _nggak_ dengan _gw_ tapi di Ricko"

" Ricko?! Si ketua angkatan kita? Kok bisa… wah jangan-jangan…?"

"hehehe, _gw _baru _jadian_ sama dia siang ini, _that's why gw_ sempat menghilang dari sini"

" So… _well_… _congrats_ buat STATUS baru _lo_e itu _and_ kita pulangnya bagaimana…?"

" hehehe, kalau itu _gw_ _gak_ tau…"

" Aneh ya, kalau si Ricko itu memang pacar _loe_, kenapa dia _nggak ngaterin loe_ pulang tapi malah TEGA _ninggalin_ _loe_ disini dengan hujan yang _gak_ tau kapan berhenti, and you know what sekarang itu sudah jam 5 sore".

"Sahabatku Andara Putri yang cantik tapi sayangnya selalu Jomblo… Ricko itu bukan pulang tapi lagi ambil Mobil diparkiran,_and_ _gw_ kesini tu mau _ngajak loe_ pulang bareng"

" _Beuh_… bagus…bagus… yang sekarang sudah punya _gebetan_… bisa _ngejekin gw_ sekarang ya…" kataku sambil mencoba menggelitik badan gempalnya"

"eh…_stop_ hhahaha.._stop_.. geli tau Ra".

Dan tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari luar kelas

" Nadya… Ara…"

" Eh Ricko sudah datang" jawab Nadya senyum _sumringah _menuju kekasih barunya itu.

" Yuk Kita pulang, mobil aku sudah di depan" sambil menunjuk mobil _Jazz_ merah di seberang jalan.

" Yo'.. Ra… kalau mau _nungguin_ hujan reda bisa-bisa l_oe_ ketiduran disini"

" Iya-iya… nah itu payung gw kan Ko"

" O… ini payung _loe_?"

" Hooh…" jawab ku _enteng_

"Tapi pinjam sebentar ya buat _ngaterin _Nadya ke mobil dulu"

(wah _so sweet. _ Terlihat jelas wajah Nadya yang berpipi chabby tapi tetep cantik itu memerah… malu).

"Ok… Ok… _so here we go_" kataku sambil mendorong mereka keluar _and _melihat mereka menuju mobil terlebih dahulu.

Sangat lucu melihat sepasang kekasih itu, mereka memakai payung yang terlihat sangat tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua. _Ops_…jangan sampai mereka melihat aku sedang menahan tawaku ini.

Setelah aku melihat Nadya masuk kedalam mobil sekarang giliranku kesana, tanpa menunggu kedatangan Ricko untuk menjemputku, aku langsung menyebrang jalan dan menerabas hujan kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Didepan rumah…

" Ok Nad _and_ Ricko, _gw_ turun dihalte ini aja, _thank you_ ya atas tumpangannya, _anyway_ payungnya bisa _gw_ bawa kan… secara _gw_ masih harus menyeberang _and_ hujan belum juga reda ".

" iya…iya… _nih_ bawa payung kesayanganmu ini"

" hehehe… _thank you ya guys_" kataku sambil menutup pintu mobil and tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Ketika aku hendak menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju cepat dihadapanku dan

" BYURR" cipratan air menuju ke arahku, untung payung yang memang sudah terbuka dari tadi dapat melindungiku dari cipratan, bukan cipratan tapi tepatnya siraman dari genangan air hujan di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa sih _tu_ mobil (tepatnya pengemudinya), apa lagi nganterin orang yang mau melahirkan ya?"

Dan CHHIIIT… JEDUMM… terdengar suara alarm mobil

"WHAA" aku melihat mobil _Mazda_ berwarna hitam itu menabrak pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat halte aku berdiri, entah ini refleks atau memang rasa kemanusiaan ku yang terlalu tinggi hingga tanpa berfikir panjang aku berlari menuju mobil itu dan berusaha mengeluarkan penghuninya.

Dalam mobil tersebut ternyata ada dua orang, yang pertama adalah seorang anak balita yang sedang menangis tapi untungnya kondisinya mulus dalam artian tidak tampak luka satu pun dan seorang lagi _entah_ pria atau wanita sebab wajahnya tertutup _air bag_ dan berada di kursi pengemudi. Aku langsung membuka _safety belt_ balita itu dan menggendongnya keluar dan membawanya ke halte yang sangat tempat dimana aku tersiram genangan air tadi, balita itu tak berhenti menangis, dari mulutnya hanya terdengar …

"IYO…IYO…" sambil menunjuk mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi.

.

.

.

_TBC_

tunggu _chapter_ berikutnya ya. maaf jika masih acak-acakan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oke tunggu disini dulu ya dik, kakak menyelamatkan abang IYO dulu. Jangan kemana-mana perintahku…

Entah karena suara hujan yang memang deras atau penghuni komplek rumah yang sudah tertidur pulas sehingga _gak_ ada satu orang pun yang keluar, setidaknya untuk melihat KECELAKAAN ini _kek_… dan baru aku sadari, alarm mobil tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

_DAMN_ kemana sih semua orang…!. Kemudian aku segera berlari ke sosok yang dipanggil balita tadi. Pintu mobil itu masih terkunci dan aku terpaksa untuk memecahkan kaca jendela mobil itu dengan gagang payungku. Berhasil… Jendela kaca mobil itu pecah, setelah membuka pintu aku segera melepas _safety belt_ dan memapah pria (ya sepertinya memang pria) itu keluar dan menuju halte bis.

Huh…huh… (aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah)

_IYO…IYO… BANYUN IYO_ (kata balita itu sambil menangis dan dia melihatku)

KAKAK KENAPA ABANG IYO NGGAK MAU BANYUN Kak… (tanya nya dengan_ style _balitanya)

"Entahlah adik manis kakak juga tidak mengerti",

Aku berusaha mencari denyut nadinya dan mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya.

DEGdeg…DEGdeg… syukurlah jantungnya masih berdetak meskipun lemah.

Adik manis, sekarang bantu kakak ya. Pegang ujung payung ini kuat-kuat… perintahku kepadanya

Aku memintanya untuk memegang ujung payungku sedangkan sisi yang lain aku kaitkan dengan tali tas ransel yang aku pakai, sedangkan kedua tanganku memapah tubuh abangnya.

Kami menyeberang jalan yang aslinya hanya selebar 10 meter, tapi hari ini jarak itu menjadi sangat sulit untuk kutempuh dan pagar rumahku terasa amat jauh.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu rumahku, dengan terus berhati-hati aku berusaha mengambil kunci rumah yang memang ku jadikan liontin kalungku. Meskipun Nadya sering bilang kalo kunci ini _nggak_ cocok untuk dijadikan liotin tapi _toh_ akhirnya ada manfaatnya juga.

Klik pintu depan terbuka. Dengan perlahan aku merebahkan tubuh itu di atas lantai rumahku dan aku melihat _KORBAN_ lainnya, si anak balita. Balita itu masih tetap memegang ujung payungku dengan kuat, bedanya saat ini suara tangisannya tertahan tapi air matanya masih deras mengalir.

Ok adik manis, sekarang kamu boleh melepaskan gagang payungnya. Kamu duduk disebelah abang Iyo dulu ya... kakak mau ke lantai atas dulu untuk mengambilkan handuk untuk kamu dan abangmu.

Mendengar kata Abang anak itu langsung melihat abangnya yang sekarang terbaring dilantai kayu di ruang keluarga. Dia berjalan pelan menuju abangnya itu, dia tidak bersuara dan mengikuti perintahku.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai atas, ku buka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil tumpukan handuk dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Setelah merasa cukup aku pun kembali ke lantai bawah. Disana aku melihat anak itu masih duduk disamping abangnya, pandangan matanya tetap kosong sambil terus menatap abangnya.

"Hai adik manis kemari..." kataku sambil memintanya ke arahku. Aku membuka semua pakaian basahnya dan mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan perlahan.

"Ok, sekarang angkat tangan kanannya pintar… satunya lagi… nah sekarang kamu terlihat sangat cantik. Kataku untuk sedikit menghibur hatinya.

Setelah aku mengganti pakaian si adik kecil, sekarang aku beralih ke abangnya.

"Wah kalau yang satu ini harus diurus secepatnya kalau _ngga_k bisa bahaya".

Aku berusaha mengeringkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan aku membuka kemeja yang dia gunakan dan saat itulah aku tau kalau tubuh pria itu terdapat luka lebam yang cukup banyak. Aku harus menelepon Tante Ria,dia adalah dokter langganan keluargaku.

Halo tante, ini Ara

Tante bisa kerumah sekarang te,

Temen Ara ada yang terluka dan ini cukup parah.

Iya sekarang _te_.

Makasih ya _nte_.Telepon kututup.

Beberapa menit kemudian tante Ria masuk ke ruang keluarga ditemani dengan putra bungsunya. Dia sudah membawa tas dokternya dan sebuah tas lainnya.

Ada apa ra, mendengar suara panik kamu, Tante jadi langsung kesini.

Aku bisa tau seberapa terburu-burunya tante Ria karena sekarang dia masih memakai pakaian rumah dan memang rumahnya hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku.

"Ini tante temen Ara… tolong diperiksa keadaanya ya _Nte_" Sambil menunjuk seorang cowok yang basah kuyup tapi dengan beberapa luka lebam di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Tante Ria segera memeriksa keadaan cowok itu, aku baru bisa memperhatikan jika ternyata usia pria itu tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba…

HATCHI….

Wah Ra, kamu harus cepet-cepet mandi . Nanti kamu sakit _lo_… kata tante Ria.

Oh iya… aku sendiri jadi _gak_ sadar kalau aku juga HUJAN HUJANAN tadi dan aku melihat adik kecil yang kini sudah berganti pakaian tapi dengan ukuran yang sangat kebesaran, seingatku dia hanya kukeringkan dengan handuk jadi seharusnya dia juga mandi.

Adik manis ayo ikut kakak mandi ya. Abang kamu sedang diperiksa dengan Tante Dokter. Pasti setelah kita mandi abangmu akan segera sembuh.

Mendengar kata sembuh anak manis itu langsung menuju ke arahku dan mengikuti permintaanku. Kugendong badannya yang mungil itu dan aku bisa merasakan kalau anak itu ternyata juga sedang menggigil kedinginan.

Aku menuju kelantai atas, ya kekamar ku. Entah berapa lama kami di kamar mandi. Selama mandi adik kecil itu hanya terdiam. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku mendudukkannya diatas tempat tidur. Badan mungil yang kini sedikit hangat dan terbungkus handuk terlihat begitu lelah tapi dia masih berusaha untuk tetap tersadar. Setelah aku selesai berpakaian aku mencari pakaian anak kecil yang ada di rak paling bawah lemarinya, Ara terlihat sedikit sedih melihat beberapa tumpukan pakaian itu, ia mengambil sepasang baju tidur anak balita dan melirik adik kecil di atas ranjangnya.

Adik kecil itu sekarang telah tertidur meski tak terlihat pulas. Mata bengkaknya masih terlihat air mata yang mengalir. Kasihan adik ini. Pasti dia lelah hingga terlelap. Aku memakaikan pakaian tidur balita yang telah kupilih setelah itu membiarkannya tidur di ranjangnya.

Aku kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga. Disana aku melihat tante Ria sedang memberi selimut ke pria yang telah kuselamatkan tadi. Bedanya , sekarang dia sudah tidak di atas lantai melainkan di sofa dekat perapian yang sudah menyala.

Tante Ria melihat ku dan dia mengajakku ke meja mini bar yang lumayan jauh dari perapian.

Dia menyuruhku untuk meminum Coklat Panas di meja ada sepotong Roti Coklat dan dua tablet obat, entah itu obat apa yang aku tau nanti aku harus meminumnya.

Siapa dia? Tanya tante Ria

Nggak tau nte… Ara nggak kenal. Sambil menguyah roti

Lo kok bisa ada dirumah kamu…

Begini nte biar lebih jelas kita ke depan rumah dulu…

Memang didepan rumah kamu ada apa?… katanya sambil mengikuti dari belakang.

Ternyata saat ini langit tidak menangis lagi akan tetapi menghasilkan malam yang basah dan dingin. Dan disebelah halte masih terparkir seonggok mobil mazda yang sedang mencium pohon angsana.

"Lo kapan kejadiaanya, kok tante _gak_ denger suara tabrakan?

"Nah hal itu juga yang membuat aku heran, kenapa waktu aku menolong mereka kok _nggak_ ada satu orang pun yang keluar rumah padahal suaranya keras banget".

"Jangan-jangan pas ada petir _gede_ tadi Ma", kata Gio yang ternyata juga mengikuti kami.

"mungkin aja ya Gi, memang kira-kira kejadiannya kapan Ra" kata tante Ria

"Sebenarnya aku _ nggak_ tau kapan pastinya _nte_, tapi kejadiaanya waktu magrib"

"Wah petirnya memang pas maghrib kak, soalnya waktu petir gede itu aku mau sholat maghrib. _Anyway_ kita kesana _yok_ kak, siapa tau ada info yang bisa kita dapat" ajak Gio.

"_Eits_ jangan macam-macam ya Gio, kalian berdua jangan mencoba-coba merusak barang bukti, apa kamu lupa apa nasihat papa. Mama mau telpon papa kamu soal tabrakan ini"

Aku bisa mendengar tante Ria sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"Iya mas, mereka ada dirumah Keluarga Almarhum Okawa sekarang"

Yang dibicarakan tante Ria itu benar, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah perayaan kelulusan SMAku. Saat itu mobil yang dikendarai oleh papa secara tiba-tiba rem nya tidak berfungsi, aku masih ingat bagaimana papa mempertahankan laju mobil kami dengan bantuan navigasi dari mama,sedangkan di jok belakang ada aku dan adikku, Rachel.

Adik perempuanku satu-satunya, harus meninggal di usia yang baru beranjak lima tahun menyusul kepergian kedua orang tuaku dan yang paling menyedihkan hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Dan sampai saat inipun aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai, kini hanya aku seorang diri. Hidup sendiri di dalam rumah yang dulu penuh dengan canda tawa dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Kak Ara…Kak Ara" panggilan Gio menyadarkaku dari ingatan masa lalu

"Heh.. ada apa Gi".

"dari tadi Mama manggil kakak _loh"_

Akupun mendatangi Tante Ria di ruang tamu, dia berkata kalau aku juga harus beristirahat, mukaku terlihat sangat pucat dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia dan om Lio akan menjaga dan mengurusi pria yang aku selamatkan dan dia juga menyuruhku untuk meminum obat flu yang telah dia persiapkan di meja tadi.

Tanpa perlawan akupun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Aku segera menuju ke meja _mini bar_ dan meminum dua tablet obat flu itu, Sebelum menuju ke lantai 2 aku menghampiri pria yang masih terbaring lemas di atas sofa dan akupun berkata

"Semoga kamu baik-baik saja ya Iyo, keluargamu pasti sedang menunggumu dan adikkmu juga menunggu dengan cemas sekarang, jadi tolong bertahanlah... "

Kemudian akupun meninggalkannya seorang diri dan saat ini aku melihat tante ria sudah bersama Om Lio, suaminya seorang polisi yang berpangkat KOMBES, Akupun sempat melihat pantulan lampu polisi yang berkelap dari luar, pasti sekarang polisi sedang mengurusi mobil itu. Mereka berdua pun melihatku dan dari bahasa tubuhnya yang ramah tante Ria menyuruhku untuk segera beristirahat.

Di dalam kamar aku masih melihat adik manis yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Sepertinya saat ini dia sudah berada di dunia mimpi. Mungkin karena efek dari obat yang kuminum tadi, kini aku mulai merasa ngantuk, baru beberapa detik aku menyenderkan kepala di atas bantal… aku sudah mulai... Tertidur.

"Rachel… Rachel… bangun hel… ayo jangan _tinggalin_ kakak sendiri… Rachel…Rachel"

Mataku terbuka lebar, nafasku begitu tidak teratur dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

Rupanya aku bermimpi, mimpi tentang kejadian Rachel sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya di rumah sakit. Rachel adalah satu-satunya korban kecelakaan yang tewas dirumah sakit, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal di tempat kejadian. Ya Ampun kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi.

To be continued...

walaupun nggak ada review tetep aja updated cerita lagi hahaha


End file.
